Compression connectors are typically used to couple signal paths of two electrical components, such as coupling two printed circuit boards (PCBs) or coupling a flex circuit to a PCB. The compression connector may comprise a number of elongated conducting elements where each end forms a conducting surface for coupling to respective electrical interfaces (e.g., traces) of the electrical component. Each elongated conducting element typically forms a spring which compresses when coupling the electrical components. For example, a first end of the elongated coupling element may be soldered to the electrical interface of a first electrical component, whereas a second end of the elongated conducting element may simply be compressed against the electrical interface of a second electrical component. The connector is then held in the compressed state using any suitable fastener, such as a screw.